


Sansa's Prom

by Mark_3081



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_3081/pseuds/Mark_3081
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa comes home from Prom in tears, Jon and Robb pay a visit to her boyfriend Joffrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sansa's Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like to see another fic in this universe? Like a continuation of the story?

It was a cold Monday night. Jon and Robb were home from college for a while. Jon was sitting in Robb's computer chair, as was custom now. He only lived next door, but he spent most of his nights now getting stoned or pissed with Robb. After Jon's Mom left, he had nowhere to go, nowhere but the Starks place, he was handy around the house, and they loved him for it. The joint in his hand was still smouldering, Robb was lying on his bed, the bottle of Budweiser hanging loosely between his fingers, "It's good shit" coughed Jon, between drags, Robb snorted in agreement. They heard the front door open, Robb sat up "It'll be Sansa, calm down" said Jon. His vision was beginning to blur. "D'you remember our prom?" Robb asked, still laying back on the bed, picking the label off his bottle.  
"Yeah, I do, you were so wasted that night, I don't think you ever took your tongue out of Jeyne's mouth" said Jon, smiling as he stared at the ceiling, paying no mind to the hot ash falling onto Robb's carpet, "You're one to talk, I heard Orell walked in on you tongue-fucking Ygritte in the restrooms" japed Robb.  
"Fuck off" said Jon, trying to change the subject, he preferred not to think of Ygritte nowadays, it wasn't the smoothest break up, she didn't take it well.  
It was then they heard the sniffs, the sobs. Jon patted the spliff on the ashtray and walked out of the room. Robb took another swig and left the cold glass bottle on the dresser. He followed after Jon. He reached the top of the stairs and saw Sansa sitting on the chair next to the door, usually reserved for hoodies or coats, her mascara was streaming down her face, there was lipstick was smeared all over her mouth and chin and her blue dress was torn at the shoulder, her black heels were kicked lazily against the front door. Jon was crouched beside her, his hand on her shoulder. Robb walked down the stairs, he could hear Arya's childish giggles and Gendry's deep chuckles from the living room, he wondered how Mom and Dad were still sleeping from the amount of noise they were making. Robb knelt on one knee in front of Sansa, "What's up?" He asked, she didn't answer, she couldn't, she was sobbing so heavily. He turned to Jon, who only mouthed the word 'Joffrey'. Robb felt the anger building inside of him, his fists clenched, his teeth met and ground together.  
Robb picked Sansa up and carried her to her bedroom. Ned awoke to the sound of footsteps, and laughter, he walked out of the room, rubbing his eyes, and he found Jon, "What's going on?" He asked sleepily, Robb came out of Sansa's room, he was understandably furious, "It's that rat bastard boyfriend of hers" Jon told Ned.  
"I'll be in the car" Robb told Jon, ignoring his father and pushing past Jon, who nodded.  
"What's he done?" Asked Ned, alarmed.  
"From what I gathered, him and his baseball team tried to auction her off to the seniors for drinks, they took her bag, she walked all the way home, carrying her shoes. Robb and I are going to have words with him" Ned's brow furrowed, Jon expected to be chastised and to be told to persuade Robb to calm down, although Ned only said "Break his nose for me" before patting Jon on the shoulder and sending him on his way.  
It was only a ten minute drive to Sansa's school. Prom was drawing to a close, there were students leaving, some in large groups, some in couples, they didn't see Joffrey until they'd been waiting for about five minutes. Robb got out of the car first, Jon wasn't long after. Robb shoved past Joffreys friends, pushing each other and giggling like idiots. Robb gripped Joffrey by the collar and dragged him away saying nothing until the boys back hit the wall "You little cowardly fuck" he managed through gritted teeth.  
"What the fu-" Joffrey was cut off with punch to the gut, and a knee to the face, one of Joffrey's friends went to help but Jon caught him and pulled him back. "Walk away" he told them all, they did as they were bid, intimidated by Jon's superior height and strength, he turned to Joffrey, who was on the ground, his cheek was burst open, Jon pushed past Robb and lifted Joffrey, before slamming his head against the wall, and raining punches to the boys face, he was sure he heard a crack. Robb hauled Joffrey to his feet and told him "If you ever come near my sister again, I'll beat you to death with your own fucking baseball bat, you little fucking cunt!" Robb let Joffrey crumple to the ground, clutching his face.  
Jon drove back, the journey seemed longer that the drive there. Robb's knuckles were burst open and Jon's hands ached. They didn't speak until the were back at the Stark house. Robb and Jon kicked off their wet sneakers and tossed their jackets onto the chair, Ned was sitting on the couch nearest the TV, his hands were clasped together under his chin, his elbows rested on his knees. Gendry and Arya were on the couch, their fingers entwined on Gendry's knee. Robb took a seat next his father, Jon sat next to Gendry. "I don't think we'll be seeing Joffrey around here anymore" said Jon, to break the tense silence. "Have you spoken to her?" Robb asked.  
"No, she's sleeping" said Ned.  
"I'm going to bed" said Robb, blankly as he stood up and left the room, Arya and Gendry left shortly after. Leaving Jon alone with Ned. "That was a good thing you did today Jon, she's not your sister, but you still helped. Thank you"  
"I wasn't going to let Joffrey get away with that, it wouldn't matter who it happened to, he's a sick little boy, he had it coming"  
"I just wished I'd have seen what he was earlier than this, who knows what Sansa hasn't been telling us. I'll speak to her tomorrow, I'll tell her what you did. Thanks again Jon. I'm going to bed, lock the door on your way out." said Ned, a solemn, reassuring smile on his face. "Yeah, I won't be long, I just need a minute" said Jon, as he ran his hands down his face, "Take as long as you need" said Ned. It was a mix of relief, stress and anger Jon felt, it was odd. He stood, switched off the light and walked into the hall. He pulled on his jacket and slipped on his black Cons before opening the front door, the cold hit him like a truck, making him shiver. He shut the door and locked it with the spare key Ned gave him a while ago, before vaulting the fence and going into his Mom's old, lonely house.


End file.
